1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable) receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0040569 published on Feb. 16, 2012 discloses an electrical connector assembly including a receptacle connector. The receptacle connector has a housing, a row of first contact modules and a row of second contact modules assembled therein. Each of the first contact modules comprises a first insulative wafer, a first contact and a second contact insert-molded with the first insulative wafer. Each of the second contact modules comprises a second insulative wafer and a third contact insert-molded with the second insulative wafer. The insulative wafers of the second contact modules are first stacked together and then inserted as a whole into a mounting slot on the bottom side of the housing. The third contact extends forwardly and upwardly along a mating direction and the mounting slot has a corresponding forwardly and upwardly space to receive the third contact.
A receptacle connector having an improved terminal module is desired.